fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
THE iDOLM@STER: Blossom Stage
|katakana = アイドルマスターブロッサムステージ|direct = Printemps|airdate = April 2020|epis = 13|op = Towards the ST@GE|pre = THE iDOLM@STER SideM}} |アイドルマスターブロッサムステージ}} is a series created by Printemps. It was first announced on 5th August 2019. Plot See: List of THE iDOLM@STER: Blossom Stage episodes A story of the struggle of thirteen girls from 873 Productions, as they aim to become the next big thing. Characters 873 Pro * '|紅城りんか|Akagi Rinka}} Voiced By TBA Rinka is an excitable and energetic girl, who's always trying out new things. She first got scouted by the Producer after being dragged into doing a small charity performance. She's kind and always does her best to help anyone out. However, she's clumsy, stubborn, and doesn't realise that people want to do things by themselves. Her theme colour is red, and her attribute is pure. She's considered the centre and main representative of 873Pro. * '|星川うさぎ|Hoshikawa Usagi}} Voiced By TBA Usagi is a mature, yet lively, girl. Despite being fairly young, she wants everyone to see her as her big sister, and rely on her. However, very few people actually take this seriously, which can leave Usagi annoyed. She can be reckless, selfish, and doesn't know how to keep quiet. Yet, she is surprisingly reliable, confident, and stylish. Her theme colour is yellow, her attribute is vivid. She's considered the yellow representative of 873Pro. * '|白百合クララ|Shirayuri Kurara}} Voiced By TBA Clara is a quiet, yet passionate girl, who takes her singing incredibly seriously. She's shut out, and doesn't really know her limits. However, she's kind, honest, and will see anything through to the end. She's serious, and persistent. Her theme colour is blue, and her attribute is cool. She's considered the blue representative of 873Pro. * '|春野ひめか|Haruno Himeka}} Voiced By TBA Himeka is a graceful, curious girl, who knows little about the world of idols. She's from a rich family, and as such, has been very sheltered for most of her life, making her very naive. She can be quite over dramatic. However, she's also very elegant, and sweet. Her theme colour is white, and her attribute is pure. * '|鮮やかえみる|Azayaka Emiru}} Voiced By TBA Emiru is an energetic, sometimes hyper girl, who can be very childish. She's always playing some sort of game, and acts like she knows it all. However, she can be quite arrogant, and has a big ego. She can be selfish at times, especially when she feels lonely. Her theme colour is orange, and her attribute is vivid. * '|花園さくら|Hanazono Sakura}} Voiced By TBA Sakura is a passionate, lively girl, who loves the genre of rock. She's believed to be quite masculine, yet secretly has a soft spot for cute things, especially cute plushies. She gets flustered easily, and can be aggressive when annoyed. However, she's incredibly loyal, and creative. Her theme colour is dark purple, and her attribute is cool. * '|桃山ほのか|Momoyama Honoka}} Voiced By TBA Honoka is a natural daydreamer, with an extremely positive outlook on life. She knows nearly everything there is to know about idols and is said to be quite creative. However, she's clumsy, somewhat introverted and has some stage fright. Honoka's theme colour is pink, and her attribute is pure. * '|萌黄ゆき|Moegi Yuki}} Voiced By TBA Yuki is a lively, happy go lucky girl without a care in the world. She loves to play games, along with prank people. She's athletic and has endless energy. However, she's extremely childish and has a short attention span. It's difficult for her to actually commit to things. Yuki's theme colour is lime green, and her attribute is vivid. * '|月野かのん}} Voiced By TBA Kanon is an introverted girl, who's often found deep in thought. She's quite intelligent, along with being a talented dancer who often gives advice to the others. However, she's quiet and lacks courage often. She can come off as cold at times. Kanon's theme colour is black, and her attribute is cool. * '|真中あいら|Manaka Aira}} Voiced By TBA Aira is a kind, yet shy girl. She often uses a persona- a rich, confident girl who can rule to world- to hide her insecurities. Aira doesn't really believe in herself due to getting bullied when she was younger, despite being an incredibly creative and gentle girl. Aira's theme colour is teal, and her attribute is pure. * '|天翔いちご|Tenshō Ichigo}} Voiced By TBA Ichigo is a mature, kind girl who's often viewed as a big sister to the others. She will often do as much as possible to help others, leading to her often putting her own desires to the side. She can be quite harsh at times, leading to the younger idols to be scared of her. Ichigo often views herself as being much more boring compared to the other idols. Her theme colour is rose, and her attribute is vivid. * '|源める|Minamoto Meru}} Voiced By TBA Mel is a confident girl, who wants to prove herself as being a cool person. She dislikes depending on others, much preferring to do things on her own. However, she can be somewhat of a coward, along with a crybaby. Mel's theme colour is violet, and her attribute is cool. * '|春風ひかる|Harukaze Hikaru}} Voiced By TBA Hikaru is a floaty girl, who doesn't seem to pay much attention. Coming from the countryside, she only really knows a much more simple life; the glamorous lifestyle of an idol is completely new to her. She never gives up, yet can be extremely dense, along with clumsy. Hikaru's theme colour is dark green, and her attribute is pure. * Producer Units * Crescendo A sub unit consisting of Rinka, Usagi and Clara. * Royal Ange A sub unit consisting of Himeka and Aira. * Shadow Wing A sub unit consisting of Sakura, Kanon and Mel. * Daybreak A sub unit consisting of Honoka, Emiru and Ichigo. * Vivid ☆ Star A sub unit consisting of Yuki and Hikaru. Discography See: THE iDOLM@STER: Blossom Stage / Discography Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Idolmaster Blossom Stage